


Healing

by Vorelated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Vore, weird headcanon about dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorelated/pseuds/Vorelated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep Paralysis - Feeling between wakefulness and sleep, accompanied by hallucinations and an inability to move. It's just kinda hard to sleep with splinters haunting his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Sleeping was something they both had to adjust to. Their work table had become a mess of broken screws resting on tangled wires and crumpled paper. One of Dirk’s robots had finally keeled over after weeks of sputtering out from lack of decent materials. It was difficult to make anything small enough, even with melting down old metal and copper from Eq’s projects.

He didn’t mind though. It wasn’t the work that kept him up anymore. His eyes started to drift shut, but his body yanked him back as soon as his limbs started to feel too stiff. Not like he even feared what would happen, growing used to it after a while, but it was involuntary some nights. Not too often. But when it hit, it kept him glancing over his shoulder and jumping at every rustle outside.

Equius curled into his 'coon with a simple and exhausted goodnight. There were a couple new bruises on his cheeks from a fight with a drone outside his hive earlier.

Humans weren’t really supposed to be living with Alternians.

They were small, treated like cheese-nibbling beasts that robbed crumbs and supplies. Dirk had come from a dead town anyways though, and Equius didn’t have the heart to hurt him. Especially when they both had a passion for mechanics.

Now it was on Equius’ schedule. Not too different from before. “Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun,” as they say. Maybe that had a slight effect on his dreams, but he’d had these before, like evolved memories.

Dirk’s hazey vision was struggling to focus on the microchip in front of him. He blinked back the weariness. _Not today…please…_ Something was scratching on his mind. It was almost noon. He wanted to finish this. Maybe having an AI to interact with would help him. He could probably get the base done tonight.

He accidentally dropped a pin he was using to hold a part in place.

_Clink._

It was lost to the floor now, and the very hollow sound it made was enough to make Dirk realize how quiet it had gotten.

Even Eq’s soft snoring was at a lull. He felt a thin chill tear through him.

His eyes betrayed him, closing, head falling down and curling up next to the pile of parts.

“ _Don’t think about it….just rest for a few minutes….”_

_….._

_His limbs felt weightless under his head, barely able to move his eyes. Noises. Chinks of something crawling along the ground far below him and rising up with a slithering sound. He tried to sit up._

_It held him down._

_Sharpness like scissors scraped down his back and ripped his shirt; eyes like someone watching flicked at the corner of his vision. His own voice was trying to talk to him, whispering about a desire to have his body and heart, wrapped in its teeth._

_“Why?”_

_“I eat meat,” it hissed to his skull, childish. “I am….” The words kept ringing like he wasn’t really hearing them, just understanding the intent. It flooded him with a fear he hadn’t felt in a while. Savage. Naïve. Vulnerable._

_The table was too blurry to make out, but the beast didn't cast a shadow. He longed to reach out to Equius, make a racket and toss these fucking broken parts to the wall with his frustrated screams, leave me alone, Equius why aren't you doing something?  Cry for help ,you're a hopeless lost little fucker just make a noise do something move, move, MOVE..._

_His own mouth barely opened to utter another sound._

_“You can’t do that.”_

_The pressure increased, coiling around him._

_By now he knew it was a dream, but he struggled nonetheless. Panic to save himself, to move his limbs to wake up to get away from this, if he could fall he could wake up but it keeps getting TIGHTER. Coils on his wrists  and arms nailed to the wood and heat searing his back and his legs were so tangled, how would he ever get up? He thought he could roll his body to the side, or turn his head enough to see, but it was only a concept he couldn’t fulfill. His body would break under the weight…_

_It didn't hurt but it kept him down, he might break, shades cracking and muscles useless unable to lift his hand or head, the weight, he was going to shatter into little pieces..._

_…_

His mind finally snapped up, his body standing and walking and just relishing in his ability to move again. Dirk shuddered and sat at the edge of the table, flexing his scathed fingers.

Equius was still unconscious at the end of the room. He could hear the steady breaths, and let it ground him to reality. No fucked up demons here.

Unable to really face the restlessness in his limbs now, and not wanting the heavy weariness to drag him back again for round two, Dirk stepped briskly to the far corner of the table where a little walkway was. It was thin with a railing and wrapped around the room, crossing over Eq’s recuperacoon.

He’d had a dream like that a few times. The feeling of being trapped was always fresh and fearful in his mind. Sometimes pinned, or stunned, or something breathing too heavy on him, while he remained too small and too weak to do anything, stabbed while watching faceless friends die, limbs crunched...etc etc....The list went on. Sometimes it was just himself, unable to find the will to get up. It was distracting. If only he could stay up and work without pesky rest.

Deep rumbling snores and soft mumbling filled his ears now, real and way too loud, but if he was going to get any rest he figured Equius wouldn’t mind if he joined him tonight. Dirk jumped off the railing and landed in the sopor. It instantly filled his mouth, strangely breathable as always, but the cooling effect was starting to bring a chill to his body.

He surfaced and crawled up on Eq’s steadily rising torso. The guy didn’t even feel a thing. Heavy sleeping for a heavy guy, he supposed. He let himself calm down and settle his still-shaking heart against Eq's quiet skin. Soft daylight barely edged through the window with a pinkish glow.

But god it was still freezing in here. Why was this planet so damn cold? Not to mention he was still dripping in slime, feeling wearier the longer he lay still on the rocking surface. With time, his mind drifted away, if only halfway comforted.

“…S…Strider…?” The not-so-soft whisper surprised him, and he glanced behind himself to see Equius had sat up a bit and was looking down at him. His dreds were still damp with sopor, and his mouth yawned wide enough for Dirk to see his cracked teeth. “Y-You really should not sleep here; this material rots human’s pans. It could be unhealthy for your mental st—”

“Can’t make it any worse, Eq.” He saw the concerned look, and apologized. “Nevermind, you’re right, sorry. I’ll go back to the table. Probably wouldn’t have….slept well anyways with the…..” A thorough yawn kept him from going on.

Equius cupped his hand around the human, as soft and subtle as his movements could be, and brought him to his face. “You could still r-rest with me, if you need to. Like….like we’ve done before.” Even with such a gruff voice he still sounded nervous.

Dirk patiently smiled. “If that’s alright with you. I think I need it.”

Not a bit of resistance met Equius’ tongue as it lapped the sour sopor off Dirk’s body, hushing his trembling skin. Heat and spit clung to his hair instead. He remembered to take off his shades this time, placing them in Eq’s caring fingers.

Soft, his arms reached onto the Russia-blue tongue and he crawled in with a very very slow nudge from the massive hand. Equius had a few missing fangs, but there wasn’t any need to worry about the ones left. Dirk, despite his trepid mind, found this to be the safest place he could be in.

“You don’t have to be that cautious.” Equius’ tongue was making the most subtle motions, only daring to brush against Dirk’s skin despite wanting to taste more. Dirk huffed and patted its surface, encouraging Eq to indulge for once.

The waving licks and sound of a swishing swallow reminded Dirk of home, sea and humidity and safety from anything else.

Equius finally had his fill and moved Dirk to the confining arch of his throat. Pressure, but not as much as Eq would normally use to force something down, moved Dirk through his neck with one simple swallow.

The noise was hollow but not like before, filled with a backdrop of breathing that Dirk could feel like it was his own pulse. He couldn’t see save for the faint illumination of his watch, but he didn’t really want that right now. It was shut off the moment he had enough room to move around in Eq’s stomach. Noise tremored through the walls, holding just a small bit of swallowed sopor and a glass of warm milk Equius probably had just before falling asleep.

Speaking of, he could tell Eq’s body had gone slack again, slowed to a purr of dreaming and rumbles, with only the soothing flex of his stomach over Dirk’s body to compliment it. The constant motion put him to ease. There was no awful stillness here. Just waves and sleep floated on his bones with each slick touch of flesh on his limbs.

There wasn’t a better way to fix him than with Equius, and for once, Dirk didn't dream.

**Author's Note:**

> (Equius is still a vegetarian but humans probably naturally taste good to trolls? )


End file.
